


Fire and Dynamite

by oliveriley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Multi Chapter, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveriley/pseuds/oliveriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people glow, have more color, refuse to be washed into the mundane black and white blur that moves around them. And Laura has always been one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer that the characters aren't mine and this is essentially a fanfiction of a fanfiction. 
> 
> "Fire and Dynamite" by Drew Holcomb & The Neighbors inspired this one.

_Some people talk to angels_  
 _Some people talk to themselves_  
 _Well I don't know who you're talking to_  
 _everything you say makes me want you_  


She sat behind Laura, always. But when the small human was turned to the webcam and giving a passionate - albeit slightly annoying - speech about pulling some Lois Lane crap to find her missing roommate, Carmilla would always drop her book just so. She would raise her brow and a small smile would etch across her lips, tugging up only at the corners, and she would let her eyes flicker from her tome to the woman in front of her. This tiny, tiny human who took up so much space with her absolutely massive personality. The one Carmilla just _had_ to be pulled towards. She didn't notice the book laying limply across her thighs as she leaned forward only slightly to listen to Laura chatter on to her invisible viewers about some sort of weirdness going on ("Cupcake, I don't think that was _actually_ the scarecrow growling at you.") but quickly picked it back up as it slipped to the side, saving her own hide with some snarky comment, as per usual.

"No, it _screeched_ at me, Carm!" Laura threw her hands up in exasperated exaggeration, trying to show just how big of a deal the threatening scarecrow was, and Carmilla's eyes snapped back up from her book. She raised both eyebrows and Laura stopped mid-rant, shoulders sagging. "Whatever. You're a vampire; you've seen plenty of weird stuff." She turned back to her webcam and took a breath, a sip of cocoa. "Anyways, gentle viewers!"

 _Carm,_ the immortal mouthed to herself, the ghost of a smile on her previously pursed lips. She swore she'd read that page about a thousand times that night.


End file.
